Emma's daughter
by Dark E Midnight
Summary: Season 3 AU. Kept as canon as possible up to this point. Set in Neverland. Emma Swan misses her daughter more than anything but when she discovers her dark past and mysterious hiding place will she be put off or drawn in? Find out in this fic! DISCONTINUED/ON HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I didn't write this, my friend did, so please be nice. I beta'd but I don't think I was very good at it. Please leave lots of reviews, she really wants to know what you think. English so we may have weird spellings.**

 **A/N2: THE MAIN STORY IS SET IN SEASON 3 NEVERLAND**

 **Disclaimer: OUAT and anything recognisable is not ours.**

 **Prequel-Emma's POV**

"Emma, congratulations on your twins"

No ... I didn't want one, never mind two!

"Would you like to hold them, Emma?"

I wonder what genders they are... Maybe I could just keep one?

Wait, no, I'm 18!

"No.. I can't be a mother" I manage to say in a quiet and shaky voice. Tears are streaming down my cheeks and my headache is growing.

"Emma, you know you can change your mind, maybe just keep one?"

No... The other one would find me.

And never forgive me. Never.

"No... I can't be a mother" I say, this time slightly more sternly. Can't he just take them out?

"It's a boy and a girl Emma..."

It's my choice, I wish he'd just leave me.

"No... I'm too young to be a mother" I whisper, fresh tears pouring down my red cheeks, replacing the dried ones. He finally walks out.

I burst out crying, I always wanted children and loved the idea of them. But now I'm here I can't deal with it.

 **12 years later…**

 **Neverland- Snow's POV**

I look over at Emma, she seems really shaken up by the whole Henry being kidnapped scenario. I should go talk to her, but I know she likes her 'alone' time. I'll ask David.

"Hey" I smile weakly as I approach him.

"Is everything okay?" He asks sweetly.

"I'm fine. But Emma looks, well... A bit lost and lonely..." I say in a loud whisper.

"Why don't you go sit with her? I'm sure she'll enjoy your company and advice... If she needs any that is" he states, basically saying my thoughts.

"Umm okay.. I'll try" I give him a quick kiss on the cheek before I walk over to Emma. She looks up to me and smiles weakly before looking straight back at the floor.

"Hey, are you okay? You just look kind of deep in thought that's all." I ask, trying not to sound too desperate in an effort to comfort her.

"I guess I am, well, was." she says, still staring hard at the mud floor.

"Would you like to talk about it?" I ask, hoping she'll say yes...

A single tear rolls down her cheek. Emma never cries, she's so strong and fierce. Well, this must be bigger than I thought!

I sit down on the log opposite her and she looks me dead in the eye and says…

"When I had Henry, I had twins... One a boy, one a girl. I didn't keep either of them, obviously. Whilst Henry got adopted, my daughter was not so lucky, she had been in several foster homes until one day..." She gulped tears swelling up in her eyes "I got a phone call saying... That she had been kidnapped" A few tears fall from her eyes and mine "They'd woken up in the morning to see her bedroom window open and, well... She wasn't there..." A few more tears fall onto the dry floor...

"I struggled to live with the guilt for a long time but they never found her and closed of the case." She gulps "I'd never really thought about it since, but .. But with all the commotion with Henry all the guilt is slowly filling me up again and... And I wish she was here!" Finally all the tears fall at once, I move forward and hug her tight.

"Emma, I'm so sorry..." To be honest, I don't really know what to say.

"I wish I never gave either of them up... " she cries into my shoulder.

"I know, I know, but what's done is done, maybe one day she'll find you or you'll find her" I whisper trying to comfort her.

After a bit of crying and comforting, we just sit in silence staring at the floor. It wasn't awkward, just, well... Quiet.

"If you're done crying over there at, well, who knows what, I'd like it if we could start looking for my son?" Regina states, once again ruining the moment.

"Regina, I don't think..." I start but I'm cut off by Emma.

"It's fine, I'm fine." I guess she will be fine, probably just having a moment, let's hope it doesn't turn into anything more serious, we have enough problems as it is.

Regina rolls her eyes at us and walks off into the jungle, followed by Hook and Emma.

"Hey, is she okay?" Charming asks me sweetly.

"Yes, she's fine, it's nothing really, just having a little moment that's all, I hope" I say.

"What happened, Snow? What did Emma say?" He asks. I decide to tell him, after all he is her father.

"Come. On!" Regina shouts at us.

"I'll explain later" I say, beginning to walk into the jungle, followed by charming.

I really hope Emma is okay.

 **TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Still not my story; it's my friends. Thanks for you reviews follows and favs. Please, please, please R and R: she really wants some feedback.**

 **Amber's POV**

I sat up slowly as I didn't want my cage to swing to much, after 4 years that still scares me.

Suddenly a ball is thrown at my cage; it starts to rock quickly, I let out a small scream and hold onto the wooden, thatched sides while panting quickly and heavily.

"Hahahaha, gets you every time!" I hear Felix laugh from underneath me. I seriously hate him, he's made my experience/my life on Neverland even more unbearable than it was before.

I sigh and glare at him, he returns this with an evil smirk and a haunting laugh.

"It's not my fault you're in that cage, so don't try to make it out to be... Princess." He smirks and slowly turns around to start walking the other way. This cage is way too small and I haven't been out of it in at least 2 months. Urgh, I hate my life here, not that I didn't hate my life before hand. All I know is that my mother gave me up for adoption, I have a twin brother, he was adopted by I don't know who and my mum goes by the name of Emma. Emma Swan.

 **Regina's POV**

"Come. On." I shout back at the Charmings. They're so annoying sometimes, wait, I mean all the time. I hear them begin to follow us - finally!

We come into a clearing, I see a figure wearing Henry's scarf, Henry's coat, Henry's shoes...

"HENRY!" Emma and I shout in unison. He turns around I begin to run towards him, Pan.

"No..." I say quietly, backing up slowly away from that devil!

"Urgh, it's you. I swear if you have laid one finger on MY son, you're going to regret it very, very soon!" I yell. I was fuming, how dare he?! Anger boils through my veins and into my hand. Suddenly a giant fireball appears and I immediately shoot it at Pan.

"Boys." he smirks loudly and calmly, making my fireball disappear into thin air. Lost boys appeared from every direction as if by magic.

Every one of them holds bow and arrows tipped with the deadly poison. Dream shade...

 **10 minutes later**

"Boys, back off!" Peter yells, we all stand there shattered and still clueless as to where Henry could be.

"I'll let you off easy this time, but next time, I warn you, I'm going to have a lot more against you, against all of you, but especially you, Emma."

He turns and walks away.

 **Emma's POV**

What the hell does Pan mean by that?

"What the bloody hell Swan? What else could Pan possibly have against you?" Hook asks in a stern and angry tone.

"I don't know." I answer blankly looking at Regina for ideas.

"Well don't look at me as if I'm going to know! And I don't care what it is either. We get my son and get off this damn island with no more problems." I wonder what Pan meant though?

"How can you possibly have more against me? You already have my son?" I yell after Pan. I want to know now.

"Ohhhh lots, lots more." he says between a laugh and chuckle.

"Emma?" David asks. Although I still don't have a clue.

"You still don't know? Huh, looks like you've forgotten about them already, looks like I now have two lost girls on this island." He says with a smirk. I already gathered that I'm a lost girl but, two? Who else could the other one be? I'm here with all my family now? There's no one else? Who am I forgetting?

I stare at Pan blankly, hoping for another clue.

"Oh, I'm sure she'll be so very happy to hear you've forgotten her already, especially because well... You're her Mother..."

No no no no no no!

"How did you get her? Where is she? Hand her over now! Is she ok? Is she healthy?" I yell at Pan. I'm fuming! This was clearly all part of his plan. I have to get her back, and Henry.

She's never even had a mother, oh wait, she's going to hate me! Urgh - I let out an angry sigh.

"Great, so now you have a daughter, Miss Swan. Did I miss the conversation where you told us this?" Regina said, I didn't answer I just stood there, staring at the floor, I'm shocked. How could he possibly have her? I bet he was the one who kidnapped her with his stupid shadow.

"Okay, I'm guessing you just didn't tell us, great!" I look up at Regina and a single tear rolls down my cheek.

I'm just hoping my daughter is okay, wherever she is.

 **TBC…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: We had to tweak the ages a bit to make it work. She now gets taken to Neverland when she's 7. Thanks for your time. Please R and R.**

 **Amber's POV**

 **5 years ago-London Orphanage**

"You're so worthless!"

"No one likes you!"

"Why do you think no one has ever even thought of adopting you?"

"Leave me alone!" I yell. I'm so angry right now. How dare they say that to me. The saddest thing is that it's all true. Every single word.

They jump back slightly surprised by my sudden out burst of anger.

They walked out of my room I go to sit down on my bed, 7 years old and I'm still here.

"Girls!" I hear Miss Tone shout though the walls. We all wander down to the lounge and sit around on the floor and a few stools. "Tonight's story is Peter Pan"

"The innocent child whispered 'I believe' out her window. A stunning sight approached her, a crystal black shadow with glowing, shimmering eyes. She grabbed him hand and flew. Off to Neverland" I gape at the sight I am imaging. That girl! That could be me! All I needed to do was say I believe? Well that's easy!

 **40 minutes later…**

I tuck myself into bed and cuddled the thin, grey sheets tightly. I gaze out the small window at the shimmering stars. They're so beautiful. I wonder lies beyond them. More stars? Um, probably. Well, there's only one way to find out...

I wander over to my window and open it wide. The cold air hits me like a thousand tiny icicles, but I don't care - I'm finally going to be free!

"I believe." I say in a brave voice.

Nothing happens, I stand and wait for a few more seconds. Nope. Nothing. I guess the story really was just a story.

As I begin to wander, gloomy to my old and tired bed I hear a knocking at the window.

I turn around quickly and run towards it to open it...

Yes! The shadow from the story!

I grab it's hand and fly. I turn back to see the hell that I had lived in for the past 7 years. I'm finally leaving!

 **Regina's POV**

 **Present-Neverland**

It's starting to get dark, slowly but soon it will be pitch black.

"I suggest we make camp and soon because we're all going to need rest if we're now going after two children."I state glaring at Emma as I said the last part.

I can't believe she never told me about her daughter. I bet she told Snow and David though!

"I didn't know she was still alive." Emma said quietly.

"Well, she still existed! I have the right to know she's MY son's twin!" I yell. I'm furious by this point.

"Well, if OUR son would have actually known her I would have told you!" She said a bit louder this time.

"Guys, can we keep it down please. Pan will discover where we are!" Snow said, urgh, she's so stupid sometimes.

"He always knows where we are, he owns this whole place!" I say, the anger in my blood is beginning to simmer down.

 **Emma's POV**

I woke up abruptly and sat up. I could hear... Crying? Why couldn't anybody else hear that? "David." I whisper trying to wake him up. No luck.

I slowly get up and wander over to where the crying was coming from.

"Well, look who's still a lost girl." I turn around whilst rolling my eyes.

"Pan..." I sigh.

"Yes it's me. I guess you're wondering about Amber." He smirks.

"Who's Amber?" I question.

"Ah yes, sorry, I forgot you gave her away, it's your daughter." What a lovely name. Amber. I wonder who gave her that name.

"Any questions?" He snarls, he was up to something, I just had to figure out what.

"Is she okay?"

"I guess." What's that supposed to mean?

"How old is she?" I mentally slap myself for asking that! What a stupid question!

"12 years old"

Why is he being so nice?

"Is she happy here?"

"No, she hates it" what? Oh god, this is all my fault!

"Why?" I question sternly.

"Because she's my prisoner." Why would Pan want her?

"How long has she been here?" I ask hoping it's not to long...

"On hooks ship - half a year

On my island - half a year

As a prisoner - 4 years"

No 5 years?

"How could you do this to an innocent child?" I ask, sternly.

"Innocent? Hahah she's far from innocent..." What has she done?

"Would you like to meet her?" He asks me. Of course I would love to meet her! Awh, finally after all these years... Wait he's up to something...

"Of course" I say suspiciously.

"Okay meet me here again tomorrow at 10:30" he says.

"Okay I'll be there" I say and he poofs himself away.

I walk back to my 'bed' area.

I wonder what he's up to?

 **TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your fandom scares me much to my friend's amusement. Thanks for all the reviews please keep them coming. WE ARE ENGLISH so mum instead of mom. Sorry guys. Tell me if you spot any inconsistencies or mistakes. I just want to remind you guys I didn't write this my friend did.**

 **Emma's POV**

"It's okay, you guys go on ahead. I'm really tired so I'll wait back at camp." I say trying to usher them away as it's already 10:15.

"Okay, okay have a nice rest." Snow calls as they finally leave.

I am so nervous. What if she doesn't even look like me? What if she doesn't like me? She's going to reject me: I gave her up for God's sake. Okay, 10:25. At this point I'm debating whether I should just ditch Pan and go follow the others. No. I have to meet her, even if she doesn't want to meet me.

 **Amber's POV**

"Get up! You're coming down!" Pan yells at me.

"Seriously? Am I free?"

After all these years, I'm finally going to be free again. To run around, to explore this magical island.

"No" Pan said bluntly, laughing slightly at my optimism.

"Oh" I said looking down, scolding myself inside for getting my hopes up. I should know not to do that by now!

"You're going to meet your mother" Pan said with a smirk on his face.

He knows I was given up and he knows that it's her fault I'm in this position, that's why he's making me meet her. Because he knows I feel upset when I think of her.

"Why do you get so much joy out of my pain?" I question.

"Something to do and something to enjoy" he snarls.

"Oh." I reply.

"Joey, get her down!" He suddenly yells making me jump slightly.

I wonder what my mum is going to be like as I cling onto the sides of my cage as I'm lowered to the floor.

"Hey, you okay?" Joey questions. He's my best friend, well, one of my only friends. We clicked straight away when I first arrived on this island. He gives me extra food and comfort. But if Pan ever found out about him helping me, who knows what he'd do...

"Yeah, I'm alright, I guess." I say looking sadly at the floor.

"Hey, look at me, you're going to be fine. I bet your mum is great." He says comforting me. He's older than me (14 to be exact) and because I'm only 8 I think he feels it's only right to look after me.

Pan violently grabs at my wrist and drags me along beside him. Because my legs are much smaller than his, I'm now doing a small run.

He looks at him watch.

"Urgh 10:25 come on! We're going to be late"

I start to run a bit faster. But I'm really nervous. I'm such a mess, my clothes are dirty, my wavy, blonde hair is all over the place and I just look run-down, sad and tired.

We come to a stop and I can hear rustling from the other side of the bush. That must be her. I quickly turn and try to make a run for it but he grabs my waist in his arm.

"Look, you mess this up one bit and there will be severe consequences. You go round that corner and talk to your very own mum. Understood?" He whispers into my ear. I nod my head quickly and turn again to face the bush.

"10:30 it's time" he says before giving a little push towards the edge of the bush.

 **Emma's POV**

I hear some whispering and suddenly a small girl who looks around 8 years old pops her head around the corner of the bush.

She's a splitting image of me, her hair, her nose, lips and eyes.

"Hey" I say gently, hoping she'll maybe come sit next to me. But she doesn't. She just stares up at me with those worried eyes. She looks so scared.

"I hear your name is Amber." I say slowly standing up and walking over to her. I crouch down to her level and say "Do you wanna come sit with me over here, kid?" Her eyes seemed to change to show love and awe for a split second, but just as quickly as it happened they changed back. Fear and terror hung around her.

"Yeah." she said suddenly with confidence in her voice.

She slowly walks over to a log opposite me and sits down.

She is dirty and obviously under-fed.

"Do you want to tell me a bit about yourself?" I say trying to think of the questions I had thought of earlier on but no decent ones were coming.

"Why did you give me away?" She asks innocently, ignoring my question and looking at me with hurt in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about that Amber, I was 18 and was trying to give you your best chance."

"Okay" she answers quietly and simply.

We talk awhile about her life and mine, but throughout the full hour she still had the look of fear and hurt in her eyes.

Suddenly I hear a rustle behind us and turn to see Regina stood there looking down at Amber and then up at me.

"Well, who is this uninvited guest? Hmmm?" She questions.

"My daughter, Amber" I say. Although she was already half hidden behind my legs by now.

"Well nice to meet you, Amber, I'm Regina, also known as the evil queen." She said as she walks off. I see another person walking towards us. She looks at Amber mainly then at me. I didn't know she was but all of a sudden Amber cried..

"Tink!" She giggled slightly and ran towards her, smiling. She looks so cute. Tink, who I'm guessing is Tinkerbell reached forward and picks her up to rest Amber on her hip bone. Wow, they must be quite close.

"I haven't seen you in ages!"

Amber giggles.

"Me neither, princess" Tinkerbell replies.

"Who are you?" She says looking at me.

"Oh I'm Amber's mother" I say.

"Oh." she says eyeing me up and down, I'm guessing Amber has told her about me.

Suddenly Pan comes from out of nowhere.

"Okay, times up, come on, Amber"

He says sounding evil.

Amber seems very reluctant to

go with him. I wonder if she's going to go.

"Now!" He growls. That makes her jump down from Tinkerbell's arms and run over to him.

He grabs her wrist and pulls her along beside him.

She seemed so lonely and hurt. Her eyes only stopped filling with pain when Tinkerbell appeared and then she suddenly turned loud and excited. But that was all gone now because Pan had her. But the worst part of this is, it's all my fault.

 **TBC…**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: My friend actually wrote this yesterday but I was too tired to beta. Sorry guys.**

 **A/N2: oops posted wrong story chapter! Sorry guys! Thx to everyone that told me…**

 **Amber's POV**

 **5 years ago- Flying to Neverland**

I glance up at the magical shadow, it's glowing eyes are perfect in the dark night sky. For a second he looks down at me before returning his direction towards the clouds. After a while I can see Neverland, it looks so perfect! I can't wait!

Again the shadow looks at me but more sudden this time, it glares at me and loosens his clenched grip on my wrist.

I scream as I plummet down towards the ocean. I'm so scared. I can't swim, I can't even look after myself at the most, I'm only 7!

I crash into the ocean waves, it's like a thousand knives hitting me but in this form of cold water. I slash around but panic quickly takes over my body. I begin to quicken my breathing and kick my legs in all sorts of directions.

The world slowly starts to disappear, I begin to close my eyes but manage to flutter them open again. No, I can't die, not like this. A massive wave come out of nowhere, engulfing my body I am forced underneath the surface. I open my eyes to see lots of bubbles, but is that the bottom of a ship?

My eyes slowly close and all of a sudden everything goes black.

 **Emma's POV**

The way he grabbed her like that... Why is he so violent with her. A single tear rolls down my cheek, I just continue to stare at the place where he took her... Again she was taken from me. But she was so beautiful and we barely got anytime or anything said. I turn and sit down on a log.

"Would you like to explain Miss Swan?" Regina questions.

"Not now Regina" I say quietly, I don't want to speak to anyone, so I just stare at the floor and cry inside and a little bit out.

 **Amber's POV**

After I was dragged back and forced into my cage. I stare at the floor and let a few tears escape my eyes.

"Hey tiger" I hear in a whispered tone, I look down to find out it was Joey. I smile weakly at the cute nickname he'd given me a while back.

"Hi" I whisper back.

"Here, catch" he says in a hushed tone and throws a slice of bread up to me.

I smell it in awe and look down at Joey.

"Thank you." I smile sweetly whilst digging into my unexpected treat. I very rarely get decent foods, but Joey helps a lot.

"So how was your mum?" Joey asks, smirking up at me.

"Alright..." I answer trailing of at the thought of her. She seemed amazing but I don't know if I can forgive her, well, not yet at least.

"I got to see Tink again!" I say excitedly.

"Awh great. Is she okay?" He asks.

"I don't know, we didn't really have much time to talk" I say sadly.

"Oh" he replies.

 **Pan's POV**

"I don't know, we didn't really have much time to talk" Amber says sadly. I'm glad she's sad but, not sad enough. I need something else to upset her.

"Oh" Joey replies. Joey! Perfect. Now all I need to do it get Emma to agree to my plan. Well shouldn't be to hard...

 **Emma's POV**

"Awh that poor, poor little girl" Tinkerbell says as she watches Pan drag Amber away again with fear in her eyes.

"Why? What does he do to her?" I ask, desperately hoping for a not-so-bad answer.

"She didn't tell you?" Tinkerbell asks looking slightly shocked. But I don't know why. Why would she tell me?

"No, she didn't tell me much really" I answer in response.

"I'm not surprised." Tinkerbell says with a slight laugh.

"What do you mean by that?" I question, not liking her judging. She doesn't even know me, but I guess she does, or seems to know Amber quite well.

"She's been dreading meeting you her whole life. Every time anybody mentions the word mother or mum she shuddered or begins to become scared or even sometimes cry. I can't even begin to understand why you would give up a child without even knowing them." By this point I'm overflowing with guilt. I just stand there and gulp. A few tears escape my eyes and Tinker Bell just stands there looking at me. I guess I really hurt my daughter, my own daughter, before I even knew her.

"Well done Miss Swan, now we have an 8 year old child, who hates you and doesn't know any of us, to handle. Great!" Regina says soaking her comment in sarcasm.

"Actually, she knows me, love." Hook says, finally speaking up. We all look up at him in shock.

"You did, well what happened?" I ask desperately waiting on a good answer.

"Oh yeh she did mention you once... Or twice" Tinkerbell states, whilst glaring up at Hook before rolling her eyes and turning the other way.

"Guessing it wasn't a good experience then?" I just need something good to happen on this damn island!

"Couldn't have gone better" Hook smirks, he smiles a cheesy grin at me. Great now I've got to sort Hook out too. I'm really starting to regret volunteering to become a leader here.

 **Amber's POV**

 **5 years ago- Hook's ship**

"Captain, she's awake" I heard a voice say softly.

"Aye, let me take a look at her" I heard a more rough sounding voice state.

"So what's your name love?" I hear the same voice say.

"Who, who are you?" I ask, curiosity taking over my body rather than fear for once.

"You answer my question first, mate" the captain, I think, says sounding harsh and stern.

"My name's Amber." I whisper in a quiet and shaking voice. Fear has now engulfed me and I'm beginning to cower into a corner of the bed I'm perched on.

"Well Amber, you're aboard my ship now so you follow my rules. Understood?" I'm now scrunched up in the corner, hugging my knees not daring to move. Quickly, I nod my head.

"Who are you?" I ask with a boost of confidence coming from who knows where.

"I'm Captain, Captain Hook"

 **Emma POV**

I hear rustling behind me in the bush, I abruptly turn around, to see nothing there. But as I look closer I can see Pan.

"Come out Pan." I say loudly.

"Ahh Emma!"

"What do you want?" I sigh.

"I would like to propose a new deal." he said slyly.

"You'll get your daughter back" he's playing with me here, he must want something big for Amber's freedom.

"What do you want?" I say ready to consider what he might offer as the others begin to join me.

"What's he doing here?" Regina asks.

"We're just making a deal." Pan answers.

"What ever he offers, Saviour, you do it for Henry's benefit." she whispers into my ear.

"Emma, you don't have to make a deal with him." Snow states.

"No, but I think she'll want to." Pan smirks.

"Henry!" Pan shouts. Suddenly Henry reveals himself.

"Henry..." Regina gasps.

"I'm okay mum" Henry replies and looks at me kindly.

"Try anything and he dies." Pan sharply states. I gulp knowing he's not lying.

"Amber!" Pan shouts. Again she comes out slowly, nowhere near as confident as Henry. They look at each other. They probably have no idea they're twins. She's looks terrified again the tiny spark of light I saw in her eyes earlier is completely gone.

"Now Emma, the deal I propose to you is you can rescue one of your two children from me, but only one, the other one stays with me... choose wisely"

NO! I can't do this not choose between my own children and especially with something as serious as this. I have no idea what to do. I look at Snow who is staring at Pan, I glance at Regina who is glaring at me, her eyes demanding me to pick Henry. Who knows what Regina will do if I don't? Plus Henry has just forgiven me, I can't let him down again.

"I'm so sorry Amber." I stutter as I see a tear role down her cheek.

"I choose Henry." I say. Henry comes running towards me and hugs me.

"Thank you mum" he whispers.

I look up at Amber, just as I do she falls to her knees and begins to cry.

What have I done?

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This one is quite short but the last one was quite long so it kinda evens out.**

 **A/N2: I'm really sorry I posted the wrong chapter last time. I'm an idiot. The right chapter is now up and hopefully I won't do that again. I'm really sorry. Thanks to all the people who left a review telling me.**

 **Amber's POV**

"I choose Henry"

Even my own mum doesn't want me! A few tears escape my eyes. I turn around to glance at Pan who is smirking at me.

I hear the words "Thank you mum." Said by, Henry? I think that's what his name was.

Mum? I have a brother? This was all becoming too much for me. I feel my knees weakening beneath me, I fall to the floor almost instantly, I stare at the ground, tears pouring out of my blue eyes. Why can't anybody love me? I just sit there crying into the ground, nobody to hold me, nobody to cry into.

"Looks like I still have my favourite lost girl." Pan smirks. I don't even bother to look up.

"Look at me when I speak to you!" Pan states harshly.

"No…" I whisper.

"No? Don't no me. I own you. You are MY lost girl, MY prisoner. Even your own mother doesn't love you. You have nobody!" He shouts. I refuse to look up at him, I just stay staring at the muddy, tear soaked floor.

"You've hurt me enough, leave me alone." I say quietly, by now everyone is staring.

"You ungrateful, little girl, I gave you everything! But no, that wasn't enough for you! Was it now? Look at me!" Pan yells, I'm terrified, what's he going to do to me? No, I have to stand my ground now I've come this far.

I don't move, I can feel everyone looking at me now.

"Amber, stand up and look at Pan..." I hear Tink say, I just stay put. He can't possibly hurt me anymore than he already has.

I suddenly feel myself rising up. I look up to see Pans furious eyes glaring into my terrified ones. He's using magic to make me stand up and look at him.

"Come with me" he growls.

"l-l- LEAVE ME ALONE" I yell back at him.

He turns around to look at me.

He begins to walk forward, towards me. I would back up but Tink and everybody are stood behind me.

He walks over and in a split second he raises his hand and slaps me.

I tumble to the ground, shaking all of with fear. I raise my hand to my cheek to ease the pain but it doesn't work. My cheek stings with pain and is filled with tears.

"NO - you can't do that to an 8 year old child!" Emma screams.

"Get. up." Pan snarled at me. I stand up obeying his rules this time.

"Have you learnt your lesson Amber?" He questions me.

I nod slightly and linger away from him.

"Come back here" he says sternly pointing his finger downwards.

"I want to go with my mum and Tink" I whisper in a small, weak voice.

"You seriously want to go with her? She just chose your twin over you!" I look at him in confusion. I spin around to face Henry, is it? He's my twin? Wow.

"Please Pan, I want to meet my family and be free again. I'm so sorry for what I did and I regret it so much. You've caused me so much pain and hurt, isn't that enough, isn't it time to put the past behind us?" I say confidently. Hoping to sway his decision.

"No, it's not." he finally says after a long and awkward silence. He grabs my wrist and drags me away from everybody else.

My cheek still stings. I just follow along behind him slowly whilst wiping away some dry and some wet tears from my my cheeks.

I turn around once more to look at my family.

I wonder if I'll ever get to see them again.

 **TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: We took a LOT of time trying to work out what pirates would call a party. Although we got a lot of weird answers (Creds to my fam) nobody seems to know…**

 **Hook's POV**

 **5 years ago-Hooks ship**

I walk down to below deck to see the little girl, Amber, fast asleep. She had looked exhausted when I first met her. She looks so fragile, I wonder where she came from or what she thinks about pirates. I guess I handled baelfire, but then again that didn't turn out very well. I take a sip of rum and sit on the bed opposite her. All these questions jumble around in my head, but I'm not going to wake her. She looks so peaceful and calm whilst sleeping.

Suddenly Smee comes tumbling down the stairs, staggering all over the place he cries out "Is is shheee asneep caapin?"

I turn to look at Amber, she stirs around for a bit but after a while she opens her eyes slowing but sits up straight away when she sees me.

"It's alright love, it's just me." I say.

"Not anymore I guess" I glare at Smee.

"We havve a masike pary going onnnn decke wanna comey?" Smee slurred out.

I glanced at Amber who seemed to be giggling a little at Smee's attempts to talk.

"And what is this 'party' for?" I question, smirking at Amber as she continues to giggle at Smee.

"Whyo I dunno capinn"

"I guess I'll join you then" I answer looking for any opportunity to drink my rum.

As I begin to walk up the stairs after a staggering Smee, I hear a small, shaky voice call after me.

"C-can I-I-I com-me?"

Smee turns around suddenly and I raise one eyebrow at him as if to say, what do you think?

He shrugs his shoulders and leaves slowly.

I turn around to face Amber.

"It's okay if you don't want me to, I just thought it would be good for me to meet the crew if I'm gonna be here for a long time that's all." she does have a point, I guess it won't do any harm.

"Yes, you have a point. Come on then, love." I say beckoning her towards me.

We walk up and all the crew are either dancing or drinking - I'm guessing most of them are drunk.

"What are they all drinking?" Amber asks, curiosity taking over her.

"Rum, I suggest you don't try it." I answer back.

"Do you dance?" She asks looking up at me, I can tell where this is going...

"No, I don't actually, love." I answer, not making eye contact with her.

"Can you dance with me?" She asks. I saw it coming, I knew she was going to ask that.

"I'm sorry, love, I don't dance" I say taking another sip of my rum.

"Please…" I look down at her pleading eyes. I take a few sips of my rum and whisper

"Bloody hell."

"Yay." she giggles.

We begin to dance, a lively Irish jig, she was rather good at dancing I wonder were she got that from.

"I thought you didn't dance?" She questions.

"I don't love, haven't you seen the stares I'm getting by my own crew?" She looks around before giggling a little more.

After at least 1 hour of lively dancing and a bit (well, a lot) of drinking, I sit down next to Smee and slur out - "shens actuy a realby Noice younngg girlie"

I glance over to see her sat on her own, a smile spread across her innocent face. I wonder who her parents are? Never mind, it's 11 o'clock she needs to get some rest and so do I.

I stagger over to her and sit (or fall), next to her.

"Hello." she says in a pleasant, cute voice.

"Youuu neud somern reesst" I manage to say, my eyes are half closed and my head is throbbing.

"Do I have to? This is so fun, except some people are a bit hard to understand…" she giggles looking at me.

"Come on!" I say whilst using the side of me ship to help myself up.

"Yoouuy can slepi Iner the casbin you where in thisia mormingggg" I say, downing another mouthful of rum.

"Okay..." She whispered.

I watched her dance her way through other staggering pirates but before heading down the stairs she turns around and sweetly waves to me. I wave back before falling over again.

 **Amber's POV**

I tuck myself underneath some thin sheets and snuggle into the corner.

For some unknown reason this ship made me feel safe, but I'm yet to discover why.

Tonight was one of the best nights of my life. Captain Hook is really nice and kind, I don't know why the book said he was a villain. I don't see what he does that's wrong?

I slowly drift of to sleep with the safety of this boat and knowing Hook is near by. I should be fine tonight! I wonder how long I'm going to be on this ship…

 **Regina's POV**

 **Present day- Neverland**

Henry sits next to me and I put a protective arm around him waist.

"I'm so glad to have you back, Henry, I was a mess without you." I say to him. I really was, I missed him so much when Pan had him. Plus, I'm so glad Emma picked Henry instead of her daughter.

"Me too, mum, me too." Henry says quietly. I'm exhausted but don't want to ever let him go again. Ever.

After at least 10 minutes of silence Henry finally says, "I'm shattered after everything that's happened,

mum, I'm going to try and get some sleep you should too..."

"Okay, I won't let anything happen to you though, nobody is going to come near to you after what Pan has done." I quietly say, he laughs slightly and closes his eyes.

"Night mum." I smile,

"Night Henry" I answer back.

I'm so glad he's safe and finally back with us so we can get off this damn island.

 **TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I found this chapter a little bit confusing with all the PoV changes but I don't know if that's just me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW.**

 **Emma's POV**

 **Present~Neverland**

I watch Hook sit down on a fallen tree. I remember he had known Amber. I wonder what had happened. I glance over at Regina, she was talking to Henry. Snow and Charming are sat together and Tink, well Tink walked out just after Amber. I just stand still in the middle of our little camp, staring at the floor. I am totally in shock, how could Pan do that to an 8 year old girl?

I decide to go and try to comfort Hook, maybe it would even help me, plus I was desperate to find out what had happened between the two of them.

I sit down next to him and he sighs slightly.

"Can I help you, Swan?" He says in an almost stern voice.

"I was just wondering if you were okay? You know after what happened with Amber and everything" I say, ignoring his harsh approach earlier.

"Yeah, I guess we just have quite the past together and it makes me a bit upset when I see her get hurt by Pan..." He trails of. Wow, he kinda has a soft spot for her!

I wonder where she is now...

 **Pan's POV**

How dare she humiliate me in front of them, I practically throw her into her cage, tears are streaming down her face, but I don't care.

"I'm sorry Pan, I promise to be good now, I promise!" She pleads. I ignore her and throw back...

"That's the last time you come out of this cage for 2 months" she just lets out more tears as I beckon Joey over.

"Get her to shut up." I snarl to him he nods slightly as I pretend to walk back to camp. But I don't, I hide behind a mahogany tree whilst listening in on their...

 **Joey's POV**

I turn around to check that Pan is definitely gone, yep he's gone right.

"Hey, hey, hey it's okay I'm here now" I whisper to Amber trying to get her to look at me but I fail and am drowned out by the loud noise of her crying.

"She hates me, e-e-even my r-real mum hat-tes me J-Joey, what am I going t-t-to do?" She finally looks up at me, all I see are hurt and sadness in her beautiful, blue eyes. I feel like I have to be her big brother sometimes but she needs me now more than ever. I have to be there for her, so I say ..

"You're going to be strong, she doesn't hate you Amber, she was just clouded by others decisions and peer pressure. Anyways I'm here for you now matter what, Pan doesn't even know that I know you. You're a perfect young girl and I know you deserve so much more than what you get and you didn't mean what you did to Pan and one day I'll make sure you get what you deserve."

 **Pan's POV**

Oh doesn't he now? Joey has crossed the line, how dare he turn on me like this! I know what I need to do, this is perfect!

 **Amber's POV**

I hear rustling in the trees just behind Joey, I look closer and I see Pan emerge from behind a tree. Oh no, I hope he didn't hear what Joey said. He smirks at me and begins to laugh, Joey jumps and turns around in shock and horror.

"I'm so sorry Joey, but I need my most trusted lost boy to get Amber back down, so in this case you..."

Joey gulps and begins to take me down. I continue to cling onto the sides of this damn cage.

As I hit the ground Pan continues to smirk at me.

"Joey, Amber please follow me" he grins and begins to walk, I glance at Joey he looks terrified.

After a while of walking we reach a place that seems very similar, yes it's Emma's camp.

"W-what are we doing h-here?" I stutter.

"You'll see." He replies.

We wander in without asking and they all seem pretty sad.

There's no noise or laughing like there usually is. Maybe they do actually regret not choosing me...

As soon as Emma sees me she shouts "Amber!" And everybody quickly shoots up and turns around to see us standing here.

"Amber, love what are you doing here?" Hook states soothingly.

"Oh they don't know, only I do. But I assure you they're about to find out."

With that he quickly spins around, his hand plummets into Joey's chest, and comes out revealing his heart. Joey gasps and falls to the ground.

"No no no Pan please just give him one more chance." I say and look at him with pleading eyes, but he ignores me and turns to face Emma who is just stood in shock.

"Who even is this?" A woman with black hair asks.

"Oh yes I forgot to introduce him, this is Joey, Regina. He has helped Amber get through her life here, without me even knowing, I've got to give it to him, it was a pretty impressive cover. But I found out, unfortunately and now he has to pay."

"And you bought him here because?"

"Regina!.." Emma says, Regina so that's her name...

"What? I have the right to know, plus this is wasting my time." She sounds frustrated and angry.

"Mum.." I hear Henry say. Regina just signs and turns back to face Pan.

"He's here because I thought you should all witness his death and know that it's partly your fault, especially you Emma. If you would have chosen dear Amber here, instead of Henry, I would have never found out and Joey would be able to live, so really it's all your fault." Pan smirks.

He begins to squeeze Joey's heart, Joey cries in pain. I crouch down beside him, hopelessly looking for something to help. I look up with tears in my eyes, Emma is just stood there standing still and staring at me. So are all the others to be honest, Pan is right. This is all their fault.

Joey suddenly stops crying, I look down at him, tears streaming down my face. I'm so angry right now.

"This is all your fault!" I yell at Emma.

She just stands there in shock. They all just stare at me. So they're ignoring me now. Great.

"Look Amber, I'm sorry but it's just..."

"No. Don't even go there" I state and turn around to look back at Joey.

He was such a good friend, he was even like an older brother to me, I wonder if anyone else will ever care for me the way he did.

 **TBC…**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Yeah… I was betaing this and Gold and Neal appeared. No idea where they came from and by the time is finished betaing I was too tired to care to ask my friend so please just go with it. Thanks for your continued support.**

 **Hooks POV**

 **4 and a half years ago~Hook's ship**

It's now been 5 months since I first rescued Amber from the sea. I've become like a father to her, it took some getting used to but now she's like a perfect little daughter. I hear her giggles pass through me ship, she's also brought light and lots of happiness towards me crew.

All of a sudden she pops out of the side of the door and shouts "Roar!" As soon as she sees that I'm sat up she comes out and frowns.

"I wanted to scare you.." She trailed of a slight look of disappointment in her eyes.

"Aye, but not even the scariest of scary beasts can scare me love." I say smirking whilst trying to comfort her.

"I bet they can..."

"Are you challenging me?" I question.

"No, just telling you the truth." she smirks. She is very cheeky especially for an 7 year old!

"I need to tell you something..." She says, looking excited.

"And what may that be love?" I ask back. She wonders over to me and whispers...

"Tomorrow's my birthday!"

Tomorrow?!

"Why did u tell me earlier love?"

I question.

"I don't know" she replies, simply but sweetly. What am I going to get her? I wish I could have known at least a month ago!

Wait I know exactly where I'm going to get her the perfect birthday present!

 **Regina's POV**

 **Present day~Neverland**

I look at the young girl crying on the floor over the dead body of what seemed like a very nice guy. I've see that look in someone's eyes before. Mine actually. She was beginning to loose hope fast so I needed to take action right away. Anyway, what have I got to loose?

I slowly walk up to her and put my hand on her shoulder. She doesn't flinch or probably even notice. I look up at the Charmings to see them all just stood in shock, I just roll my eyes and turn back to face Amber again.

"Hey, hey." I say softly.

She turns around to look at me with big, red, puffy eyes. I feel like I've been in her shoes. Only I was older and stronger. I glance up at Pan, he's just stood there in utter shock but I don't think he will stop me.

"I'm sure he was a very nice person." Miraculously, her tears stop. I'm guessing she's not use to comfort. She moves to sit next to me.

"He was." she manages to choke out.

"Did he look after you?" I look down at her. She needs at know that someone cares, I can't just ignore his death but I don't have to go on about it either - we can celebrate his life.

"Yeah, he was like a big brother to me." she looks up at me.

"Why are you talking to me?" She whispers.

"Because you need someone to comfort you and I know how you feel." I say.

"How would you know that" I sit down next to her.

"When I was younger, someone I loved dearly was murdered by my own mother, I also trusted someone with his life, and that didn't turn out to well..." I trail off staring at Snow.

"But after a little while, no harm

was done and I moved on. Not forgot about him but moved on. Now I'm happy with a son that loves me and a place to call home and I'm sure you will have that too." I smile at her. I look up at Emma who is mouthing...

"After a little while? No harm?"

I glare at her in response and make a shushing motion.

"I'm still mad at her!" Amber says loudly, pointing at Emma.

"I know, sweetie, I would be too." I say.

"What?" Emma fires back.

"It's all your fault!" Amber yells.

"Hey, let's all calm down and talk this through" Charming suggests.

"No! It's all Emma's fault! And

I'll never forgive her!" Emma looked slightly taken aback by this.

"Look, can we just focus on getting off this damn island, dearies." Gold added.

"Huh Pans right there?" Neal hissed back.

But to be honest Pan was just focusing on the argument, he had his arms crossed and was standing back whilst smirking evilly.

"Okay, that was harsh." Snow put in.

"It's all Emma's fault though!" I yelled.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting to give Amber her best chance!" She yelled back at me.

"Yeh this is a great life for dear Amber here." I mumbled.

"What was that?" Snow shouted.

"Oh,shut up!" I shouted back.

"I wish you'd have kept me and then I wouldn't be here and Joey wouldn't have died and I wouldn't have only one person who cared about me!" Amber surprised everyone with this.

"Frankly, so do I, dearie. It would make this a whole lot easier" Gold cut in.

"Wait, who is the one person who cares about you?" Emma asked, i actually wondered myself.

"Well... Regina..." I looked down at her in shock. We all did. Wow. Well that's a first.

"Yes, I'm with Amber on this one, it is all Emma's fault!" I snarl.

"Well I'm sorry. Maybe if you hadn't have done this whole curse thing in the first place then none of this would have ever happened!?" Emma yelled.

"Hey! Then I wouldn't have been born." Henry objects.

"Oh you know what I mean!" Emma says a bit too harshly.

"Okay, okay back to the point"."Pan said. We all look at him and stop talking.

"Well, go on then" he sighed, gesturing for us to continue.

"So basically, if Emma hadn't have given me and Henry up, we wouldn't all be in this situation" Amber explained.

"Yes, I agree" I put in.

"Whatever Regina, I give up" Emma says turning her back to us and walking away.

"Thought so..." I mumbled. Snow just raised an eyebrow at me.

"Amber, why don't you stay here for a few days? I'm sure that would be more amusing than having you trail around camp uselessly." Pan asked, although it wasn't really a question, more of a statement.

"Really?" Amber smiled. Although i could tell she was regretting it a bit, especially after the argument we just had and the tension we just created.

"Bloody hell." Hook said and took a swig of rum. Amber looked at him with sad eyes but shook it off. I wonder what did happen between them...

 **Hook's POV**

 **4 and a half years ago~ Hook's ship**

Whilst Amber was below deck I heard the swaying of water in the sea. I peer over the edge to see Felix - Pan's most loyal lost boy, and a few other scallywags.

"What the bloody hell do you want?" I snarl at them, fearing the worst.

"Well, we have been told by Pan, to collect something, someone who is every close to you heart." Felix smirks whilst walking further into my ship.

"And who might that be?" I snap back at him, staring dead straight into his eyes.

"I believe she goes by the name of Amber"

Oh hell no... He can take her.

"Why the bloody hell does HE was HER?" I ask, by this point I am starting to get angry.

"He believes she has a heart that is special and he wants to for some reason."

"No, you're not getting her." I shout.

"Fine, HE will let you off his island AND spare your life if you just hand over the girl." Felix's eyes bore into me, he begins to circle me.

Getting off this island would mean getting my revenge on the crocodile...

And that's what I really want isn't it?

"What will HE do with Amber?" I ask considering his deal.

"I don't know. Probably take her in love her as his own..." Felix replies still circling me.

"No you can't." I say.

"You can either give her to us or we take her... But never forget... Peter Pan never fails." His smug smile has grown wider and is now spread across his whole face.

"Fine pick her up tomorrow at 5pm" I whisper quickly before I turn back on my decision. Oh no I just forgot tomorrow is her birthday...

Just as they finished leaving, Amber comes running up to me.

"Is everything okay?" She asks innocently.

"Erm, yes love, everything is fine. Now it's getting late, you need your rest" I say ushering her down the steps, and seriously dreading tomorrow...

 **TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: My friend broke her wrist so no chapters for a bit**

 **Regina's POV**

Amber is just sat on the floor next to were Joey was laid, sobbing. It was going to be very tense with her around camp. But for me, I guess, I won't be as lonely and possibly, just possibly, not as angry. Hook and Emma had wandered off somewhere, Snow and Charming were sat on a log talking together, although I couldn't hear what they were saying. And Henry had gone to sit with Neal and Gold.

I wrap my arm around the tearful Amber and pull her in for a slight hug, she's tense at first but slowly begins to relax into my arms.

"Would you like me to make him go away?" I ask, whilst looking down at her.

"W-what? Who?" Amber asks.

"Joey, would you like his body to go away?" I ask, knowing that without a constant reminder of his death everyday, Amber would recover faster.

"Why?" She asks looking slightly shocked.

"Well... In order for the Angels to pick him up and take his body to heaven, where he can live happily ever after, the person must be turned into dust." I give that a try. I know it's not the best explanation ever but she is only 8 after all.

"Oh... Erm okay then..." She whispers, hesitantly.

I slowly turn his body to dust and sit back down next to Amber.

"Now we need to just wait for the Angels to come." I say into her ear.

I magically make the dust fly upwards without Amber seeing me.

"Wow..." She says in awe.

"See, I told you so!" I say cheekily.

"That's a very nice necklace you've got there!" I say, attempting to cheer her up slightly.

"Thank you" she replies.

"Where did you get it?" I ask.

She didn't reply she just looks at the floor. Joey maybe?

"I'm just going to go check some stuff out with Emma okay?" I say. She just nods at me.

"Feel free to look around if you like" I say and walk towards the Charmings...

I wander over and sit next to Snow and Charming.

"I never knew you liked children Regina?" She questions. That was such a stupid question! Would I have a son if I didn't like children?

"Well... It's a good job I do! None of you where going to go and comfort her!" I say loudly.

"She was being horrible towards Emma, Regina! If she was being like that to Henry she probably wouldn't be here!" She has a point actually. Not that I can tell her that.

"Yes but Emma is 30. She can take care of herself! Plus Amber is only 8 years old! She just lost someone who was very close to her!" I state.

"Yes but you also lied to her! You calmly moved on?" Charming says.

"Well what else was I meant to say? Oh yes my step-daughter got my finance killed so I destroyed many kingdoms and took them over, got a new name as the evil queen and focused on turning Snow White's life into a living hell?"

"Umm I guess you have a point.." Snow says.

"Yes, yes I do!" I say.

"Look just try and make her feel a little bit welcome. I mean you're good at that kind of stuff!" I say, loudly before storming off to find Emma and hook.

 **Hooks POV**

 **4 years ago~Hook's ship**

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" I hear a very excited Amber shouting at me.

"What is it love? Are you okay?" I ask in shock. I look at the clock it's 6 o'clock!

"You don't remember?" She asks, getting down off my bed and looks a bit upset.

Bloody hell what did I forget?

"Erm no I don't believe I do?" I say as a bit of a question whilst chuckling slightly.

"Oh..." She says, looking really upset.

"I'll be in my cabin if you want me..." She begins be to walk slowing up the stairs to her cabin.

I quietly hop out of bed and run above deck. I double check to make sure Amber has actually gone down to her cabin.

"Alright crew" I say quietly, but loud enough for people to hear.

"Get ready!" I say excitedly.

I wait around 10 minutes or so and run down to Amber's cabin.

"Are you alright love?" I ask innocently.

"Unmm" she replies.

"Hey look I'm sorry I forgot whatever you think I forgot but why don't you come up here and help me steer me ship?" I ask.

"Unmm okay... I guess" she says.

I begin to walk up onto deck and make the signal to Smee.

"SURPRISE!" We all shout as she comes up onto deck.

She was very shocked but after a while she had recovered.

"Ahhh. Killian you did this?" She came up to me and playfully punched my arm. "Thank you so much you guys!" She says as she turns to the rest of the crew.

"You had me so scared, I thought you'd actually forgotten my birthday!"

"I'd never do that, love!" I say whilst picking her up and spinning her around before placing her feet back on the floor.

We danced, drank and laughed the whole way up until 4 o'clock.

"Alright, love, I'm going to make my way down below deck for a bit just to check our course!" I say weakly.

"Okay! Hurry up though, this is so fun!" She giggles.

I just nod and hurry down into my room.

1 hour. 1 hour before I have to let my little girl go. I'm regretting this a lot, but, like Felix said it's either they take her or I give her. Plus, I'll also get a chance at revenge on the crocodile and to get off the damn island. But we had become so close and I truly loved her. She reminded me of Milah. However, the thought of Milah strengthened my need to get revenge on the bloody crocodile!

I walked above deck and called her below. "Hey, I still need to give you your birthday present..."

"You got me one?" She asks in awe.

"Aye." I reply.

I bring out a shining, pink, pearl necklace.

"Wow..." She says, gaping at the sight.

"For me?" She whispers.

"Yes of course love" I chuckle.

I put it over her neck and it looks stunning.

"Now, why don't you go upstairs and enjoy your 'party' Amber, I'll be up in a moment." I say quietly.

"Remember I love you Amber, no matter what..." I say just before she reaches the top of the stairs.

"I love you too, Killian." she says before exiting the room. That necklace looks amazing on her.

4:55. I'm overflowing with regret.. Why would they just leave us be?

I try to plan ways to kill the crocodile to take my mind off the fact that I was practically giving away my daughter, well, she's like a daughter.

All of a sudden I hear screaming. Amber. I just sit. I can hear voices from on deck...

"Get off me!"

"KILLIAN!"

"HOOK?"

"He gave you away. All so he could get revenge on the crocodile." That was Felix.

I hear sobbing and then a thud.

I wander up onto the deck, I see the crew stood staring, and as I look over the side of me ship. I see Amber. Her hands are tied and she is surrounded by lost boys.

"You didn't really do this, right?"

She asks, sobbing slightly, looking for a bit of hope.

"I'm so sorry Amber..." I trial off.

As I walk away all I hear are her cries as she gets further and further away from me.

 **Hook's POV**

 **Present day~Neverland**

I see Amber sitting on her own, next to where her friends's body had been, I decided to wander over to see if she was okay...

"Alright, lass?" I ask, whilst sitting on the log next to her.

"Ummmmm" she replies. Well this was going to be awkward.

"I see you still have that necklace..." I say gesturing to pearl necklace around her neck.

"Yes which YOU gave me to me. Right before YOU gave me away!" She states rather loudly.

"Look lass, I'm sorry... And I don't say that very often... Therefore I truly am..." I say, trying my hardest to seem sincere.

"Ummmmm" she just says. I have no bloody idea what that means?

"Well, you are going to be around camp for, well, I don't know how long! So why don't we try to be civil?" I ask, trying not to turn this into another argument.

"Did you get your revenge?" Bloody hell I didn't want her to know that!

"Erm what, love?" I ask, trying to seem confused.

"Did you get your revenge on Rumpelstiltskin?" She questions, more firmly this time.

"No. He'a sat over there..." I say pointing towards him.

"Oh okay." She says, I can tell I caused her quite a bit of pain.

"Erm, how did you know about that? The revenge I mean?" I say wearily.

"Oh yeh Felix told me everything." She gives me a death glare.

"Bloody hell" I say under my breath before taking another mouthful of my rum.

"I'd best be off, see you around" I nod my head towards her before walking off to find Emma again.

 **Regina's POV**

I walk over to Emma just as Hook leaves and stand next to her while crossing my arms.

"Well..." I say.

"Explain" I state after a short break.

"And what would you like me to explain Regina?" She asks.

"Don't even go there Miss Swan. Why are you acting like you don't want your own daughter?" I ask.

"What? You're the one who sided with her?"

"And who else was going to?"

"I don't know..."

"Exactly, what I did was show a little care for her. But no, you didn't, you just stood there!" I yell slightly.

"Well I'm sorry, she's not even going to forgive me you heard her! She said it herself!" She shouts back. Right that's it...

"Well I wouldn't forgive you either Miss Swan! You gave her up for adoption and since she's been reunited with you, things have just got down hill! Maybe you should just focus on trying to be a mother right now!" She seems slightly taken back by that, but I don't care. I turn around to walk back to Amber and see her stood behind me.

"Oh god, what are you doing here honey?" I say sweetly.

"I don't want you two to fall out cause of me..." Bless.

"Oh no, it's okay, I never really liked your mother anyway." I say, glaring at Emma who is stood there in a defensive and questioning position.

"A-are you sure?" She says I bend down to her height and see her red puffy eyes - she has obviously been crying.

"Sweetheart why have you been crying?" I ask simply.

"Oh it's nothing, just some old memories..."

"With Hook?" Emma says cutting her off.

"Umm yeh..." Amber says.

"I'll go have a word with him" Emma quickly walks away, she's clearly trying to avoid Amber.

"I'm guessing she doesn't want to talk to me then..." Amber says, sadly. She seems really upset by whatever Hook had brought up.

"Unmm, I don't know honey..."

 **Regina's POV**

 **2 hours later~Neverland**

Everybody wanted to help go get food but I said it wasn't safe for Amber to go out of camp. Rumplestiltskin, being the man he is, decided to stay behind with her. I was reluctant at first but I guess he'll be okay it's only for a little while...

 **Gold's POV**

I glance across towards Amber. As she is also the daughter of Emma Swan, she could also be my undoing so I figured I should say on the good side of her.

I walk over to her and sit on a log next to her.

"Hello, dearie." I say. She jumps slightly, she obviously didn't realise I was there.

"Hello?" She responds sounding nervous.

"Are you alright, dearie?" I say again.

"Yeah, I guess?" she sounds so confused I wonder why.

"Good." I say simply.

"Why are you talking to me?" She asks suspiciously.

"Well, I figured that if you are going to be at our camp for a while I may as well get to know you a bit better."

"Okay?"

"Yes, so is that okay with you?" I ask hoping the answer will be yes.

"I guess, but I get to ask you stuff too, right?" She asks.

"Anything you like..."

"Okay, so why does Emma hate seeing me?" I thought the answer to that was obvious but clearly not.

"Well, every time she sees you memories and guilt come flooding back into her so guess it's just easier that she stays away..." I say, hoping I don't hurt her - Well anyways it is only the truth?

"Oh." she says. She seems pretty hurt by that but what else was I meant to say?

"Now I get to ask you a question..." I say taking my chance.

"Go on" she says making eye contact with me for the first time.

"what was Pan like towards when you first on this island?" I ask out of curiosity.

"You know him well?"

"Yes, he is my father" she looks slightly taken back by this, well, shocked but who wouldn't be?

"Well..."

As she begins I start to think about our beginning I guess it was kind of a good start.

 **Amber's POV**

 **4 years ago-Neverland**

I can't believe Killian would give me away like that... I truly thought I meant something to him.

Suddenly I feel Felix grab my back and drag me off this boat, he throws me onto the sand and says

"Where is Pan?"

I zoned out from the rest of there conversation, was laid on the cold, wet sand. Shaking with fear, Peter Pan was meant to be really nice but these boys weren't. What if he was the same?

"Get up." I snapped out of my thoughts as I was forced up.

We walked along the beach for a while before I begin to see an outline of a person.

"Is that Peter Pan?" I wonder.

"No questions." He replies sternly, I gulp.

"Felix, untie the poor girl, she must be terrified!" Well he seemed nice!

"Now what's your name?" He asked.

"A-Amber.." I replied.

"And how old are you Amber?"

"8 years old" I reply again.

"Okay, why don't you come with me back to my camp and I'll show you around?" He asks holding out his hand for me to come with him.

"Oh and by the way I'm Pan, Peter Pan."

 **TBC…**


End file.
